Our Last Time
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam, memandangi wajah gadis bersurai ungu tua itu dengan hangat. Tatapan seseorang yang menemukan sebuah keberuntungan. Bagi Kaien, Miyako adalah keberuntungan terindah yang mungkin dia tidak dapatkan lagi di dunia ini. [Kaien's Story from Our 2 Hour] KaiMi couple/RnR?


Iris jade Kaien terbuka lebar. Alarm ponselnya sukses membangunkannya dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Dengan tak berselera dia pun mulai mencari benda metalik yang sedan g mengeluarkan bunyi sangat menyebakan. Dan begitu menemukannya, Kaien segera mematikan alarm kemudian memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading. Lama dia dalam posisinya tersbut, perlahan dia mulai mengingat kegiatannya meminum berbotol-botol _alcohol_ kemarin malam. Nampaknya efek _alcohol_ diminumnya kemarin yang membuatnya mengalami sakit kepala pagi ini. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

"Pagi. Pria nakal."

Kaien mengangkat kepalanya yang berat untuk melihat seseorang menegurnya. Samar-samar dia bisa menangkap sosok pria oranye cerah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. "Ichigo? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Tanya kaien sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk bangun.

"Baru saja." Jawab Ichigo cepat. "Hey, kalau kamu merasa tidak baik … kamu bisa istirahat di rumah, biar aku dan Renji saja yang—"

"AKU BISA!" sentak Kaien keras, untuk beberapa detik wajahnya terlihat menakutkan di mata Ichigo. Kedua alis bertaut, wajah yang memerah dan nada tinggi yang tegas. "…Maaf, maksudku… aku baik-baik saja sekarang, jadi aku bisa ikut hadir." Ujarnya lagi, kali ini wajahnya mulai melembut dengan nada yang kunjung melemah.

Melihat kelakuan Kaien tadi, Ichigo semakin yakin bahwa kakaknya itu mengalami _'hangover'_ yang cukup parah. Berapa banyak _alcohol_ yang diminumnya kemarin? Ichigo benar-benar ingin tahu. "Begitu?" Tanya Ichigo meyakinkan.

"Ya, aku…rasa." Ulang Kaien seraya membuka sebuah kotak transparan yang berisi banyak pil putih bernama aspirin. Di ambilnya dua butir pil aspirin tersebut, dan menelannya dengan sebotol air. Lalu dia memandangi Ichigo yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada yang ingin aku lakukan. Jadi bagaimana pun juga aku harus datang."

.

Our Last Time

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo's treasure, Soine Gravitation is Eyerine's idea

Warning : OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Kaien Kurosaki (Shiba) and Miyako Shiba

Genre : Drama, Showbiz(?)

.

. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

Seorang penyiar mulai mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan nada yang keras. Hari ini Ichigo, adik dari Kaien yang juga merupakan salah satu dari personil Soine Gravitation berulang tahun. Dia mengawali hari spesialnya ini dengan mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun radio. "Nampaknya di hari spesialmu ini, kamu nampak ceria sekali ya?"

"Benarkah? Aku merasa normal. Hahah…" sahut Ichigo. "Mungkin ini karena Renji dan Kaien yang sudah memberiku hadiah ulang tahun lebih cepat."

Renji menyikut pundak Ichigo pelan. "Ssst! Kamu sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahasnya!"

"Woa! Tunggu sebentar, apa yang sudah kamu terima dari mereka berdua?"

Lagi-lagi penyiar radio itu dengan semangatnya membalikan pertanyaan , yang kemudian akan dijawab lagi oleh Ichigo dan Renji. Iris mata Kaien menerawang jauh ke depan, seolah-olah dirinya berada di tempat lain. Jika ditanya apa dia melamun, tentu jawabannya tidak. Hanya saja, dia sedang tidak berselera untuk berbicara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya apada Kaien-san saja! Jadi apa hadiahnya?"

Iris Ichigo melebar seolah berbicara —'gawat'. Mengingat kondisi _hangover_ kakaknya pagi tadi, Ichigo sangat yakin saat ini moodnya sedang tidak baik. Cepat-cepat dia berusaha mengelakan pertanyaan penyiar dari Kaien. "Hahah! Aku yakin Kaien pasti juga akan di—"

"Hadiahnya aku mengizinkan dia untuk berkencan dengan orang yang dia cintai selama dia masih memiliki waktu bersamanya."

Jawaban Kaien mengundang banyak respon dari yang mendengarnya. "Ber-kencan?" ulang sang penyiar berusaha meyakinkan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"—Tidak aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Kaien lagi. Sejenak dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap sang penyiar dengan tersenyum. "Ichigo tidak boleh memiliki kekasih sebelum aku duluan. Soal kado…nanti kalian juga akan tau."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Kaien mengundang banyak respon, sejenak Kaien menghela napas dan menatap adiknya yang ternyata sudah menatapnya. Tatapan seorang adik yang hawatir dengan keadaan sang kakak. Namun Kaien hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan itu. Tatapan yang mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja, maaf.'.

.

.

 _Kembali ke sehari sebelumnya—_

"KAI—!"

Kaien menoleh mendapati seorang perempuan berambut raven dengan iris onyx sedang berlari ke arahnya yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sontak hal itu membuatnya bangkit berdiri dan menyembunyikan setangkai mawar merah yang dari tadi ia genggam dan pandangi. Perlahan ketika perempuan itu semakin dekat, Kaien bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu sedang tersenyum geli. Lalu saat langkahnya berhenti di hadapan Kaien, perempuan itu tertawa sangat lepas. "Hahaha… Kamu cocok sekali dengan topeng itu!"

"Terima kasih, nona Miyako~" balas Kaien seraya menaikan topi fedoranya dan memberi hormat.

"Sama-sama, tuan." Dan perempuan itu membalas dengan nada jahilnya. "Tapi sungguh Kaien, topeng itu cocok untukmu. Kamu seperti… Tuksedo kamen!"

Kaien hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan balasan dari teman kencannya ini. Namanya Miyako Shiba, dia teman masa kecil Kaien. Sosok anggun, penuh kelembutan dan berharga, Perempuan satu-satunya yang dapat meluluhkan hati gitaris dan vokalis kedua dari Soine Gravitation. "Dulu kamu suka sekali dengan anime Sailormoon kan, Miyako?"

"Iya, dulu… sekali. Heheh." Jawab perempuan itu masih dengan senyumannya.

Sejenak Kaien terdiam memandangi senyuman Miyako, secercah cahaya matahari membuatnya semakin terlihat indah. Kali ini tanpa sadar Kaien tersenyum , jauh dalam dadanya ada debaran luar biasa membuatnya ingin terus tersenyum. "Kalau aku Tuksedo kamen, aku mau kamu adalah Sailormoonnya." Ujar Kaien seraya menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah yang sendari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik badannya.

Miyako terkejut mendengar ucapan Kaien, namun detik kemudian dia tertawa. "Tentu." Jawabnya sambil meraih mawar merah itu.

Sesungguhnya Kaien tahu bahwa Miyako menjawab seperti itu karena dia berpikir bahwa Kaien hanya mengajaknya bercanda. Tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu. Lagi-lagi Kaien hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, siap bermain sampai puas satu hari ini?" Tanya kaien berusaha mengganti topik. Sebelah tangannya dia ulurkan pada sosok perempuan beriris kelabu itu.

"Sangat siap." Jawab Miyako sambil menyambut tangan Kaien dan menggengamnya erat.

Senin ini taman bermain nampak sepi dari pengunjung. Hari yang sangat pas untuk Kaien dapat bermain tanpa takut pengujung lain menyadari siapa dirinya. Memang untuk berjaga-jaga, Kaien masih harus memakai topeng dan topi untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya. Andai saja sifat hati-hatinya ini dapat dia tularkan pada adiknya saat pergi berkencan. Terlebih bahaya Ichigo lebih besar, mengingat pacarnya yang juga seorang selebritis. Tapi nampaknya harapan itu sia-sia saja, mengingat kembali Ichigo adalah tipikal seseorang yang spontan dan sangat gamblang.

"…Dua hari yang lalu Ichigo berulah lagi." Kaien membuka obrolan di antara mereka.

Miyako merespon dengan tertawa. "Apa dia pergi berkencan diam-diam lagi dengan Rukia-chan?"

"Begitulah…"

Lagi-lagi Miyako tertawa. Dia nampaknya membayangkan wajah khawatir Kaien saat Ichigo berulah. "Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Kai."

Seperti biasa jika Kaien membuka obrolan mengenai kelakuan Ichigo, Miyako pasti selalu membela adiknya itu. Dia benar-benar memanjakan adiknya sejak dulu. Membela bocah oranye yang dahulu sering menangis saat Kaien menasehatinya. "Dia bukan anak-anak lagi, Miyako."

"Begitu ya…? Tapi, aku masih tetap merasa dia adalah pria mungil berumur 8 tahun yang sering bersembunyi di balik badanku saat kamu memarahinya."

Kali ini Kaien yang tertawa. Masih terngiang setiap kejadian masa lalu antara dia, Miyako dan Ichigo yang sesekali bergabung dengan mereka. Bahkan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama semenjak masuk di taman bermain, percakapan masa lalu itu tidak kunjung menemui akhir. Nampaknya mereka membutuhkan waktu khusus untuk sekedar mengenang.

Sejenak mereka menghentikan langkah dan memandangi peta taman bermain. Setelah menentukan tujuan mereka hari ini, keduanya mulai kembali berjalan menyusuri taman bermain.

"…Kaien, tiba-tiba aku ingin ke sana." Miyako tiba-tiba menunjuk sebuah wahana suram dengan backsound yang menyeramkan, rumah hantu.

"Oke. Jangan menyesal karena sudah memilih wahana itu ya?!"

Mendengar ucapan Kaien yang terkesan menantang membuat Miyako tersenyum percaya diri. "Tidak akan!"

.

.

"Hahaha! Kai, kamu jahat! Kasihan orang itu kan?" Miyako terus tertawa geli setelah mereka berdua keluar dari wahana rumah hantu. Nampaknya Kaien telah melakukan hal konyol terhadap hantu-hantu gadungan di dalam.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Miyako! Aku kira itu bagian dari properti, ternyata itu kostum dari tuan hantu!" Lagi-lagi Miyako tertawa keras. Miyako yakin sekali, bahwa yang Kaien lakukan tadi 100% benar dengan unsur disengaja. Bagaimana mungkin hantu yang muncul di tengah lorong sepi dengan kostum yang simple, dia sebut dengan properti setelah dengan seenaknya menarik kostumnya sampai robek.

"Iya, terserah padamu saja! Hahahah!"

Kali ini Kaien mulai tertawa. Nampaknya dia mulai mengakui perbuatannya sendiri. Setelah mereka puas tertawa pandangan mereka bertemu. Namun baru beberapa detik, Kaien yang terlebih dahulu memutuskan pandangan itu. "Ayo kita lanjut sudah hampir jam 5, ….waktumu hanya tinggal satu jam lagi bukan?"

"….iya" gumam Miyako pelan. Sejenak dia menghela napasnya, entah mengapa dia merasa hari bersama Kaien berlalu sangat cepat. Saat mereka akan melangkah untuk menyusuri taman bermain kembali, mata Miyako menangkap sebuah komedi putar yang sepi namun bersuara ramai. Jari telunjuknya yang ramping menunjuk wahana itu dengan senyuman tipis. "Kaien, berikutnya kita naik itu…..boleh?"

"Boleh." Jawab Kaien. Kembali ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Miyako untuk kembali bergandengan tangan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" tentu Miyako dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Mungkin waktu memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Bagaimana pun juga satu jam dari sekarang Kaien harus mengakhiri kencan ini. Kencan yang sudah ia rencanakan dari sebulan yang lalu. Tidak mudah untuknya mengatur jadwal untuk membuat janji bersama dengan Miyako. Ya tidak mudah. "…" Sejenak Kaien menghela napas berat. Aneh, seharusnya dia bahagia sekarang, tapi ada setitik noda di hatinya yang membuat Kaien merasa kencan hari ini terasa dingin.

"KAI!" Kaien tersentak cukup hebat begitu mendengar suara Miyako.

"A-apa?" sahut Kaien.

"…"Miyako kali ini tidak berbicara, dia memandangi wajah Kaien dengan iris onyxnya yang berkilau terpantul cahaya komedi putar. "Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Miyako selidik.

"Tidak." kali ini Kaien menjawab dengan cepat berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membuat gadis si sampingnya kawatir lebih lanjut. Namun sepertinya gagal, Miyako sudah hampir lebih dari 15 tahun menghapal tabiat Kaien. Jadi jika sekarang pria itu sedang merasakan sesuatu atau berbohong padanya, Miyako tentu tau. Tapi kali ini Kaien beruntung, karena gadis itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan mulai membuat topik baru.

"Jadi, bagaimana dunia _entertainment_?. Apa…Menyenangkan?"

"Ada yang menyenangkan. Ada yang….menyedihkan juga. Kamu mau mendengar yang mana?" tawar Kaien sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Keduanya."

"Aku akan menceritakan bagian menyenangkannya dulu…" Dan mulailah Kaien bercerita mengenai hidupnya di dunia hiburan. Beragam ekspresi tercurah setiap Kaien membuka mulutnya. Jelas sekali dia nampak menikmati waktunya bercerita. Dan ia ingin gadis yang disampingnya itu mengetahui semuanya. Semua yang sudah ia alami dan juga rasakan selama Miyako tidak ada di sisinya. Namun cerita Kaien mulai berhenti seiring dengan putaran komedi putar yang kunjung melamban. "Itu adalah hal-hal menyenangkan yang baru-baru ini kurasakan. Ah, sudah berhenti…"

"Ah Iya…Tidak kerasa." Ujar Miyako ikut berkomentar.

Dengan hati-hati mereka berdua menuruni wahana tersebut dan mulai kembali berjalan menyusuri taman bermain. "Dan matahari mulai tenggelam." ujar Kaien menatap langit yang mulai memberikan rona kemerahan pada langit yang mulai menggelap.

"…Berarti waktu yang kita punya tinggal setengah jam lagi." Ada nada kecewa di setiap ucapan Miyako tadi. Perlahan dia mulai meraih tangan Kaien dan tersenyum tipis. "Kamu bahkan belum menceritakan bagian tidak menyenangkan dari pekerjaanmu."

"Kau benar. Aku bahkan belum menceritakan hal menyebalkannya. Misalnya seperti kejadian Ichigo kabur di tengah konser, atau Renji yang terlihat tidak suka berulah tapi diam diam memiliki rahasia paling banyak." Balas Kaien sambil mengusap pipi kirinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam, memandangi wajah gadis bersurai ungu tua itu dengan hangat. Tatapan seseorang yang menemukan sebuah keberuntungan. Bagi Kaien, Miyako adalah keberuntungan terindah yang mungkin dia tidak dapatkan lagi di dunia ini. "Indah…,melihatmu hari ini seperti melihat lukisan indah."

Medengarnya tentu mengundang Miyako untuk tertawa dan semakin melebarkan senyuman. "Kau tau, Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Melihatmu hari ini—" Miyako mengambil selangkah mendekati Kaien.

"—membuat hidupku terasa lengkap." Langkah Miyako berhenti tepat di depan kaki Kaien berpijak. Wajah Miyako masih menunduk saat mengucapkan kata demi kata tadi. Tangannya juga terlipat rapi di belakang punggungnya. Setelah menghela napas, baru dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya, iris onyxnya menatap ke dalam mata jade Kaien teduh. "Terima kasih, Kaien Kurosaki."

Kaien tersenyum, —hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Senyumannya mengandung banyak makna dan mencurahkan banyak frasa tak terucap. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh mengganggu yang membuatnya mulai mengambil langkah mundur dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sama-sama."

"Kau tau juga, Miyako? Melihatmu hari ini membuatku ingin mengatakan—" kali ini Kaien mulai mengulang kata-kata awal Miyako, membuat gadis itu berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum untuk menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu—"

.

.

 _Sekarang—_

"Halo buat semua pendengar yang sudah gak sabar buat mendengar lagu dari Soine Gravitation~ Ini dia Soine Gravitation dengan lagu baru mereka! Enjoy!"

"Ah maaf, boleh sebelumnya saya menitip pesan untuk seseorang di luar sana?" lagi-lagi ucapan Kaien mengundang wajah bimbang dan tanda tanya di dalam studio. Ichigo dan Renji yang nampak tahu maksud dan tujuan dari ucapan Kaien hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Kaien mulai memetik gitar akustiknya, perlahan sebuah _wedding march_ dengan nada ceria mulai melantun. Lama penghuni studio tenggelam dalam lantunan _wedding march_ yang dimainkan Kaien. Saat petikan gitar terakhir melantun, Kaien mulai berbicara di salah satu _michrophone_. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, —sahabatku. _Be happy_!"

Ucapan Kaien tadi membuat seisi studio seketika terdiam. Entah karena Kaien mengucapkannya dengan berbisik, atau karena makna tersimpan dari kata-kata itu sendiri. Lagi-lagi Kaien menghela napas, entah mengapa ini adalah helaan napas yang benar bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit —lega. Lalu dengan cepat Kaien kembali memetik gitarnya dan melantunkan lagu baru Soine Gravitation yang tadi sempat tertunda yang kemudian Renji mengimbanginya dengan permainan perkusi, begitu musik intro selesai Ichigo mulai bernyanyi.

.

.

The end (?)

.

Author Note ::

Golden :: Um…Hola? Long time no see?

Reader ::…..( ಠ▃ಠ)/ _*slap* *highkick*_

Golden :: Maafkan saya. Sekarang Izinkan saya buat ngucapin selamat buat Ichigo! Ichigo my man, Otanjoubi Omedetou! We always love you~~~

Reader :: Shuddup! ( ಠ⌣ಠ) _*another slap &highkick*_

.

.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu—"

Miyako terkejut, tubuhnya berdiri kaku menghadap Kaien yang sedang menatapnya serius. Untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam, membiarkan angin sore hari itu bertiup dengan teduh mengisi ruang hampa di antara mereka. Satu keinginan Kaien adalah waktu bisa berhenti dan terus dapat memberikan ruang kepada mereka berdua. Namunlah apa daya, hal itu tentu tidak dapat terjadi. Hari ini sihir Cinderella berakhir lebih cepat dari yang ibu peri bisa berikan. Tepat pk.6.00 sore saat pesta kembang api taman bermain dimulai Kaien harus melepaskan Miyako tanpa —perlu mendengar respon dari gadis itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terbawa suasana." Ujar Kaien tersenyum bersalah.

"…Benarkah? Benarkah yang tadi kau ucapkan itu?"

Kaien mengendurkan senyumannya, dia kembali menatap Miyako intens. "…jika. Jika aku bilang 'itu semua memang benar', apa itu bisa merubah semua yang sudah kau rencanakan untuk besok?"

Iris onyx Miyako melebar, dia nampak sedikit tersentak dengan ucpan Kaien.

"Melihat reaksimu, aku rasa lebih baik aku menjawab 'itu semua tidak benar, aku hanya terbawa suasana'. Betulkan?" Ujar Kaien lagi. Kali ini senyumannya kembali mengembang. Lalu dia mulai menggandeng sebelah tangan Miyako dan mulai mengajaknya kembali berjalan.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam dia. Tidak ada satu di antara mereka berani membuka bibirnya. Namun saat mereka sampai di pintu keluar taman bermain, Kaien bisa melihat sesosok pria sedang beridir dengan wajah yang cukup cemas. "sepertinya jemputanmu sudah datang."

Begitu merekaberdua sudah berjalan cukup dekat dengan pria itu, dengan cepat Kaien memberkan tangan Miyako yang sedari tadi ia genggam ke atas tangan sang pria. "Maaf sudah meminjam 'tunangan'mu dan membuatmu resah."

"Tidak, sahabat Miyako, sahabatku juga. Lagi pula besok kau tidak bisa datang ke acara pemberkatan kami kan?"

Sejenak Kaien terdiam, namun kemudian tersenyum. "…Iya. Aku ada jadwal pekerjaan untuk besok."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin kamu dan bandmu yang mengisi di acara kami/"

Kali ini Kaien berusaha melontarkan sebuah tawa. "Hahaha…Iya sayang sekali, padahal aku juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah penampilan."

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lain waktu. Ayo Miyako!"

Untuk sesaat Miyako terlihat ragu dalam melangkah. Namun begitu melihat senyuman dan sebuah anggukan tanda tidak apa-apa, gadis itu mulai berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti tunangannya yang mulai semakin menjauh. Melihat pasangan itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya Kaien mulai berbisik.

"Sampai bertemu di waktu yang —tepat."

.

" _At some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your HEART but not in your LIFE_."

.

THE END

.

Mind to review?

Thank's a lot for reading. Glad if you all like it.. :'))

Inspiration songs :: Toy – Block.B, Airplane – iKON & Island in The sun – Weezer.


End file.
